Raging Dawn A Warriors Novel
by kaluabear
Summary: Ripple, a wandering kit, despised all Clans. Abused as a kit for having Clan blood and punished for her mother's low ranking, Ripple left her tribe soon after realizing it's monstrous ways, leaving the mountains with no intention of ever returning, but what the kitten didn't realize at the time, was that she was involved in something much greater. A prophecy, and a clan one at that


_**ALLIANCES**_

 _ **PART 1**_

 _ **Tribe of Shattered Ice (Dictatorship)**_

 **Monarch ;**

Razor - a large, battle scarred, grey tom-cat with one gold eye and one blue as well as darker stripes on his back and tail

 **Council of Caezar ;**

Crag - a beefy, brown tabby tom-cat with almond brown eyes, large black paws, and a white chest/belly

Dew - a petite, dark grey she-cat with a stubby tail, ice blue eyes, and shredded ears

Melon - a pale, sand grey tom-cat with one green eye, a marred face, and a long, white tipped tail

 **Healer ;**

Warren - a lanky white tom-cat with misty blue eyes, and small black flecks on his muzzle

\- Azul

 **Head Guard ;**

Rye - a beautiful pale gold and white she-cat with dark amber eyes and broad shoulders

 **Head Hunter ;**

Black - a long-legged jet black tom-cat with crisp blue eyes and a silver paw

 **Guard(s) ;**

Heron - a large black and white tom-cat with leaf green eyes

Reed - a mottled auburn she-cat with fiery amber eyes and black fur streaks

Shard - a large dark grey and black tom-cat with three white paws and sea green eyes (heir)

Onyx - a pretty blue-grey she-cat with wide green eyes and a white tipped tail

Tavern - a brawny black tom-cat with striking yellow eyes and silver dapples

Nyx - a pale ginger and cream she-cat with one blind eye and one blue eye

Stag - a tall dark brown tom-cat with white fur tips and hazel eyes

Frost - a muscular silver she-cat with white paws and long claws

 **Hunter(s) ;**

Lion - a long haired golden brown tom-cat with darker patches and dark green eyes

Blue - a dark grey and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Bear - a pale brown tabby tom-cat with white paws and vibrant yellow eyes

Quail - a small brown she-cat with white dapples and pale amber eyes (heir)

Dusty - a large white tom with various brown splotches and pale green eyes

Shell - a small pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and red amber eyes

Fox - a thin russet brown tom-cat with a white muzzle and green blue eyes

Brindle - a lanky grey and white bengal she-cat with cloudy blue eyes

 **Trainees ;**

Mint - a stocky silver tom-cat with dark grey markings and blue eyes ,, guard

Copper - a pretty golden brown tabby she-cat with white paws/muzzle and green eyes ,, guard (heir)

Crow - a lanky dark grey tom-cat with thick black stripes and silver eyes ,, hunter

 **Kit Mothers ;**

Elm - a beautiful golden brown she-cat with white markings and soft green eyes ,, guard

\- mother of Wind and River , Razor's kits

Wren - a pretty white and grey tabby she-cat with violet blue eyes and tufty fur ,, huntress (heir)

\- mother of Violet, Ferret, and Blaze , Stag's kits

Coal - a scrawny jet black she-cat with beautiful blazing golden eyes ,, scrapper

\- Chalk and Ripple , unknown

 **Kits ;**

Wind - a lanky golden brown tabby tom-cat with emerald green eyes

River - a stocky grey tom-cat with black markings on his head, back, and tail as well as dark blue eyes

Violet - a pale grey she-cat with white paws/muzzle and silver violet flecked eyes

Ferret - a small dark brown and white tom-cat with amber eyes

Blaze - a white tom-cat with dark, almost red, amber eyes

Chalk - a tufty grey tom-cat with ginger flecks on his back, white paws, as well as green eyes

Ripple - a long legged white tabby she-cat with a tan overcoat/stripes and bright blue eyes

 **Wise Ones ;**

Moth - a ginger and white she-cat with blind green eyes

Pear - a long haired cloudy grey tom-cat with gentle blue eyes

 **Scrappers ;**

Lynn - a pretty dark ginger tabby she-cat with white streaks and golden amber eyes

Jasper - a young tortoiseshell tom-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Rat - an old, scraggly brown tabby tom-cat with dark amber eyes


End file.
